Young Blood
by BlondieisBack
Summary: La personne que tu voudrais être n'est pas toujours celle qui gagne. Bucky Barnes/OC
1. Prologue

Young Blood

 _La personne que tu voudrais être n'est pas toujours celle qui gagne._

 ** _A Bucky Barnes Tale - Alternative Universe_**

« Remember the words you told me,  
 _Surrender_ my everything,  
Takes one to know one,  
You beat me at my own damn **game**.

 _Young blood_.  
I'm just a dead man crawling tonight.  
 **Young blood**. »


	2. 00 : Bad Timing

_00 : Bad Timing_

 _Introduction-_

 _«_ _ _He holds the gun against my head__ _»  
\- Murder Song, AURORA_

Prospect Heights, Brooklyn, New York  
20 Juin 2018  
02:48

On pouvait difficilement se trouver dans une pire situation.

Si Olivia Castle n'avait pas eu le sommeil si léger, elle n'aurait rien entendu. Si elle avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre et qu'elle était restée coucher, que se serait-il passé exactement ?

Probablement pire.

La soirée et la nuit de la jeune avaient commencé comme la plupart de ses soirées en semaine : elle était rentrée de sa journée de travail assez tard, s'était rapidement préparée à dîner, avait dîné devant la dernière série tendance Netflix avant d'aller se doucher et de se coucher, prête à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle de nouveau dans son salon à cette heure-ci ?

Le sommeil lui était venu en quelques minutes, épuisée par sa journée et surtout sa soirée à suivre le Big Gay Roller Skate à Prospect Park, un événement pendant la Pride de New York. La jeune femme avait eu, en plus, la bonne idée de rentrer à pied vu qu'il lui suffisait de traverser Prospect Park pour rejoindre son appartement sur Vanderbilt Avenue.  
Elle avait pourtant bien vérifié qu'elle avait fermé sa porte à clef avant de se coucher. Le bruit avait été subtil et rapide, une petite seconde tout au plus. Mais cela avait été suffisant. Olivia s'était redressée comme si son réveil avait sonné, alerte. Surprise, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle avait imaginé avoir entendu quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait réveillée à cause d'un son extérieur, elle avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à son environnement malgré ces deux années à New York et plus précisément Brooklyn. Mais quand elle s'était rallongée, à observer son plafond le temps de retrouver le sommeil, elle avait que quelque chose clochait.

Elle le sentait.

Néanmoins, même si elle avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait, elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter que cela pût vraiment être le cas. Cela avait été sa première erreur. Prête à se rassurer qu'elle avait imaginé le son, elle quitta son lit silencieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. S'il existait bien deux types de personnes effrayées, Olivia était de la deuxième catégorie : elle regardait les monstres sous son lit. Elle abaissa le plus doucement possible sa poignée avant de tirer la porte vers elle, extrêmement doucement. Elle avait probablement l'air de la plus idiote des idiotes, dans le noir, à se prendre pour un ninja. Quand la porte fut assez tirée pour qu'elle puisse passer, elle lâcha en douceur sa poignée avant de passer une tête à travers l'ouverture.

Sa porte était fermée.  
Elle avait rêvé.

Soulagée de s'être trompée, Olivia relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait abaissé sa poignée. Vivre seule l'avait rendu complètement paranoïaque. Vraiment ?  
Soudainement, alors qu'elle allait refermer sa porte, un vif éclat de lumière provenant de sa cuisine attira son regard alors qu'elle se retournait. Comme si un objet avait été réfléchit par la lumière de la lumière extérieure qui traversait par sa fenêtre près de son réfrigérateur, dans la cuisine. Olivia connaissait son appartement par cœur, chaque petit recoin possible.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Immédiatement, elle sentit les battements de son cœur subitement résonner dans ses oreilles, à cause de l'accélération brusque de son cœur. Elle allait paniquer. Et pourtant elle devait aussi agir vite.  
Son appartement était toujours plongé dans le noir et Olivia espérait que quiconque se trouvait à l'intérieur avec elle ne prendrait pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Dans le noir, elle pouvait avoir un avantage. Elle pouvait tenter de courir jusqu'à son entrée, qui était droit devant elle. Moins de 10 mètres. Mais l'éclat venait de sa cuisine ce qui signifiait que quiconque se trouvait à l'intérieur pouvait lui barrer la route en chemin. Non, elle devait penser plus vite. Qu'avait-elle appris toutes ces années ? Qu'avait-elle retenu ? Pas grand-chose apparemment.  
Elle tentait de se concentrer, en vain. Son cœur battait trop fort, elle pouvait pratiquement sentir les battements résonner sur la peau de sa poitrine. Un nouvel éclat de lumière, dans son champ périphérique de vision à gauche lui indiqua que l'intrus était maintenant dans sa salle à manger, près de sa table.

Elle devait se cacher.

Il était très probable qu'elle était déjà repérée, elle devait bouger. À sa propre surprise, ses jambes prirent le relais alors qu'elle pensait que son cerveau était toujours dans le flou. Elle était pratiquement dans le noir complet ce qui rendait impossible de localiser l'intrus, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas non savoir où elle se trouvait si elle bougeait en silence. Olivia traversa son salon par la droite sur la pointe des pieds, prête à détaler vers son entrée pour tenter de s'enfuir et écouter son instinct de survie qui la poussait déjà à déployer ses jambes afin de s'enfuir.  
Un nouvel éclat lumineux attira son attention et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait pas atteindre son entrée. Elle était trop lente. Dans une nouvelle tentative pour sauver sa vie, Olivia plongea finalement vers le sol, vers son bureau. C'était une simple planche en bois de frêne, mais sa largeur pourrait lui permettre de se cacher dessous sans problème. Elle pourrait peut-être tenter de trouver une paire de ciseaux qui traîne sur son bureau pour tenter de se défendre. La jeune femme connaissait les statistiques quand les habitants se réveillaient pendant un cambriolage et les chiffres n'étaient clairement pas de son côté.

Silence.

Elle doutait que l'intrus avait déjà quitté son appartement, elle l'aurait entendu non ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, tentant de respirer par la bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Brusquement, Olivia tomba au sol, sur son dos, tirée par la cheville et un poids s'abattit soudainement sur son bassin. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement que le cri qu'elle entendit au loin était en fait le sien, pendant sa chute. Le souffle coupé, elle tenta quand même de frapper l'intrus maintenant sur elle, mais sa main droite puis gauche furent saisies par ce dernier. Il rassembla en un geste rapide ses deux mains dans une seule des siennes et anticipant son prochain coup, il bloqua son bassin avec ses cuisses. Elle était bloquée. Techniquement ce n'était pas la vérité, mais son cerveau, enfoui sous la panique, ne pouvait pas retrouver les informations nécessaires pour la sortir de cette position. Elle continua à se débattre pour tenter de se dégager, elle ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Son effort vain fut coupé par une voix bourrue, près de son oreille :

« Doucement chaton.  
\- Prenez ce que vous voulez !  
\- Ce que je veux ? Étrange suggestion. 

Olivia retira une seule information de sa « discussion » : l'intrus était un homme. Elle sentit alors un contact contre sa joue, qui descendit ensuite dans sa nuque avant de s'arrêter au niveau de son manubrium, la tête du sternum, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Au vu de la légèreté du toucher, la jeune femme devina que c'était en fait les doigts de l'intrus qui descendaient sur sa peau, sans son consentement. Pouvait-il la distinguer dans le noir ?

\- Va au diable, _répondit-elle recommençant à se débattre pour l'empêcher de continuer à la toucher_.  
\- On est déjà en enfer, chaton. » 

Elle sentit alors un contact froid contre sa tempe. Ce n'était pas un simple cambrioleur dans son appartement qui avait été interrompu par sa présence. Il avait une arme. La jeune femme s'immobilisa immédiatement. Ce n'était plus une question d'être blessée, voire agressée. Non. Il lui suffirait de presser la détente et sa vie s'arrêterait.

Plus d'Olivia.

Cette dernière n'était qu'une photo-journaliste pour The Village Voice, journal new-yorkais hebdomadaire, vivant dans Brooklyn depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle avait une vie simple. Elle n'avait pas d'ennemi. Elle avait sa routine, ses habitudes, elle connaissait ses voisins, le quartier, ses habitués. Elle menait une vie sans histoire. Mais alors qu'elle attendait, le cœur au bout des lèvres que le fameux intrus presse cette foutue détente pour en finir, elle repensa à ce que ces voisins ne cessaient de répéter depuis quelques semaines.

Les rumeurs.

S'il pressait la détente à cet instant, elle aurait la chance de partir sans rien ressentir, une balle dans la tête était fatale, en quelques secondes elle ne serait plus là. Elle en était à espérer qu'il montrerait de la miséricorde envers sa personne et qu'il tire juste la balle, sans rien lui infliger avant. Complètement paralysée par le contact du canon contre sa tempe, Olivia ne pouvait plus bouger, non pas à cause du poids de l'intrus, mais elle était paralysée.

Ils étaient là.

Son voisin du troisième ne cessait de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, le matin, en partant au travail. Chaque matin, le même discours concernant les rumeurs sur le retour de la mafia dans Prospect Heights. Elle voulait retourner tout Brooklyn selon les dernières « informations ». Incapable de simplement supplier pour sa vie, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à dissocier son esprit de son corps afin de ne pas ressentir ce qui allait fatalement arriver. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, simplement de la souffrance.

Ils sont déjà arrivés.

Alors, peut-être qu'avec le canon d'une arme braquée sur sa tête, ce n'était plus de simples rumeurs, de ridicules murmures dans les rues. La mafia était de retour à New-York.

Et le sang allait couler. _**À commencer par le sien**_.


End file.
